


It is the hair

by asamandra



Series: The god with the shiny hair [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a teasing bastard, M/M, Steve can't resist too, Thor has pretty hair, Tony is jealous, and Clint is swooning, mark 42, thunder rumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a little bit jealous</p><p> </p><p>(This was supposed to be a one shot... but V-Bird is a very, very evil person and releases bunnies all the time :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-bird).



> It's all V-bird's fault!! ;)

Thor sat on the deck on one of the loungers, purple shades on and a book in his hands and laughed really hard when Tony walked out as well. He frowned for a moment. Since when did Thor wear shades? Since when did Thor wear _purple_ shades? And since when did Thor read books? 

Tony shook his head. He was on a _mission_ and he wouldn't be distracted by the Asgardian's ridiculous behavior. When he sat down at the lounger beside Thor's he could catch a glimpse on the book's title: 'Nordic Myths'. Apparently Thor thought it was funny and from his point of view it probably was. 

“Tell me,” he said and the Asgardian finally looked up, a broad grin on his face, and he closed the book and put it aside. “Why does Clint swoon over you?” Thor raised a brow and removed the shades, squinted his eyes and blinked a few times. “I mean,” Tony continued, “I'm the handsome, rich inventor.” Thor opened his mouth but Tony didn't stop talking, “I'm his boyfriend. Shouldn't he swoon over me?” 

Thor waggled his eyebrows. “I am told it is the hair,” he said and Tony gasped. He ran his hands through his own hair and stared at Thor.

“The hair! Of course, it is the hair. But... but what about the goatee?” He touched his own, perfectly trimmed facial hair and glared at Thor's uncontrolled growth.

“Are you jealous, Tony?” Thor asked and cocked his head, a smile on his face.

“What? Because my boyfriend is waxing lyrical about another guy? Why would I be jealous?” Tony snapped and Thor's grin broadened and he looked over his shoulder. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the Asgardian. “He's behind me, right?” 

“Jep,” another voice said and Tony sighed. But then he turned to find a certain archer leaning casually against the wall, his arms folded and a smirk on his lips. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to Tony. “So, are you jealous?” 

“What? Why would I be jealous,” Tony muttered and sounded a bit like a petulant child. “Just because you told a whole bunch of junior agents that Thor is the most attractive guy...” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said that.” Clint came over and Thor rose, grabbed his book, handed Clint the purple shades and patted his shoulder before he went over to the whirlpool in the other corner of the deck. Tony couldn't hold back a growl when the Asgardian touched _his_ boyfriend. 

“I've heard it, Clint,” Tony said the moment Thor was out of earshot. “You've been with your trainees on the range and you told them that Thor...” Clint placed a finger over Tony's lips and interrupted him. 

“You didn't listen, honey. I've said, Thor is the most attractive Asgardian I've ever met. And the emphasis is on Asgardian.” 

“Oh,” said Tony. And looked stunned. 

“Because the most attractive man I've ever met is you.” 

“Oh,” Tony repeated and then he smiled. “How many Asgardians did you meet, by the way?” 

“Two. No, three. No... two.” Clint said. “Technically three but Loki is not really Asgardian but Jotun, so, two. Thor and Sif. His other friends were already gone when I met him and Sif in Puente Antiguo.” 

“And you think Thor is more attractive than Sif?” Tony asked curiously. 

“Well, you know that I'm not into girls, so Thor is definitely at an advantage. But I think Sif is attractive, too.” Clint grinned, leaned over, kissed Tony's nose and then leaned back. “But they both are not as attractive as my boyfriend. I like his goatee and I like that he's a handsome inventor and Iron Man and that he's jealous when I look at other guys.” 

“You forgot to mention that your boyfriend is rich,” Tony muttered but with a small smile on his lips.

“Yes, he's pretty rich, but I don't care,” Clint said and then he grinned. “You know, Thor is pretty rich, too.” 

“Asshole,” Tony mumbled but then he placed his hand behind Clint's neck, leaned in and kissed him. 

“Love you, too. And now I go over to said Asgardian with his pretty blonde hair and keep him company in the whirlpool.” He rose, turned, looked at Tony and held his hand out. “You coming?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Clint Barton was a teasing little shit. No, scratch that, he was always a teasing little shit. Since Tony _accidentally_ played out his pang of jealousy Clint did it on purpose, he was sure of that. Whenever Thor was around, Clint seemed to flirt with him, smiled at him, joked with him, sometimes touched him casually and Tony's jealousy grew from day to day. And even if Clint told him that he would never cheat on him, Tony couldn't hold back is growing jealousy. 

Bastard.

Today was one of those days. Tony had work to do, they had a few problems with their quinjets engines and he couldn't find them and so he decided to design a completely new engine, one that would make the thing faster, more maneuverable and all that with less consumption. So, all in all, it was an interesting project. The problem was, he couldn't concentrate on his project. And the reason had a name: Clint Barton. 

That little shit sat on the couch, together with the other reason why he couldn't concentrate on his work. The problem called Thor. 

“So,” Thor said and looked confused at the screen. “They have these really impressive birds to ride on. Why did the two Hobbits walk the whole way when they could have ridden on one of those birds to the mountain to throw the ring into the fire?” 

“That's actually a good question,” Clint said and turned to Thor and Tony saw the smile on his lips, the smile he always had on his lips when he could talk about his favorite movies. And 'Lord of the rings' was his most favorite movie. 

Thor turned around as well now, folded one of his knees under his leg and placed his elbow on the backrest of the couch. And of course he had to fiddle around with his goddamn hair again. Clint's smile broadened when he threw a small glance in Tony's direction. 

Tony gritted his teeth and looked back at his StarkPad to work and both, Clint and Thor, talked about 'Lord of the rings' and its logical mistakes. And then they talked about the gigantic birds. And after that they talked about animals on Asgard, about these bilgsnipes Thor had mentioned quite a few times and he just told Clint a story about the first time he, his three friends with the unpronounceable names, Lady Sif and Loki went to hunt bilgsnipe and how he, Thor, and Loki ended trapped in a cave surrounded by a whole herd together with their dominant bull. 

“... and of course Loki told our father that all of this was my fault. But Frigga looked at him with a glance that would be able to let Steven pale. Loki tried to glare back but mother only raised one of her brows and he admitted that it was him who provoked the bull. Father only nodded and mother told Loki that he had to help the villagers to rebuild their homes _and_ she took away his magic till his task was fulfilled. He needed a whole week and every time he had more scratches and bruises from the work with his hands when he came home.” Thor gestured with his own hands and Clint, who apparently tried to imagine Loki working with a hammer or a saw, laughed together with the Asgardian. 

Tony muttered under his breath, typed on his StarkPad and leaned back to watch the two of them. Of course Clint realized, that he watched them and he needed to provoke him even more, he leaned close to Thor and whispered something that made the Asgardian throw his head back and laugh roaring. 

Tony grabbed his StarkPad and went to the elevator, rode to the penthouse he shared with Clint and sat down on his bed, put on the remote control and activated Mark 42. 

Both, Thor and Clint, turned around and stared baffled at the suit when it entered the communal living room, went to Clint, scooped him up and went with him to the elevator. Only a few minutes later the suit came into the bedroom and placed Clint in Tony's lap. 

The archer pursed his lips and looked at him, a smug smirk around his lips.

“Tony,” he said and watched the Iron Man armor leave the bedroom again.

“Yes, babe?” Tony asked, removed the remote control and put in on his nightstand. 

“Is there something bothering you?” Clint asked and cocked his head, the amused smirk still on his face. 

“No, not anymore. Why do you ask?” Tony put his StarkPad away as well and turned back to Clint. 

“I was just wondering,” Clint said and tried to get up. “So, if there's everything okay, then I can go back, right? I mean, it was a bit rude to leave the conversation... well... like _this_.” 

But Tony grabbed Clint's arm and threw him back onto the bed, grabbed both of his wrists and pressed them into the mattress over his head before he straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. 

“Why do you always have to tease me?” Tony grumbled when they parted and Clint grinned at him. 

“Because you always do things like that,” he winked and Tony couldn't hold back, he kissed him again. 

“You know that...” Tony started but this time Clint interrupted him. 

“That you're jealous? I know. But you should know by now, that I only have eyes for you.” 

“But you flirted with him. Again. Why do you always have to _flirt_ with him? Why do you always have to flirt with _him_?” Tony still held Clint's hands trapped over his head and Clint grinned again, this time lecherous.

“Do you know that we always have really, really great sex when you're jealous like this?” he whispered and Tony actually growled. 

“So you do it on purpose?” 

“Great sex, babe,” Clint repeated and leaned up to capture Tony's lips in another kiss. 

“Bastard,” Tony grumbled but let go of Clint's wrists to get him out of his shirt. 

“I knew I would get you away from your work,” Clint chuckled and Tony growled again. And then he sucked a hickey on Clint's neck where everyone would see it, especially a blond haired Asgardian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a surprise for Clint

Thor was sparring with Clint in the gym. They were in the ring and both only wore sweat shorts, Clint in purple – as usual since he never got tired of that ridiculous color – and Thor in black. When Tony entered he just saw Clint dodge out of the reach of Thor's haymaker with a back handspring and then he swept the Asgardian, who followed him, off of his feet in a fluid motion.

“You are really fast,” Thor laughed when Clint held his hand out to help him up. Tony stayed beside the door and watched the two of them for a few more minutes. It was hard for him to see Clint spar with Thor. He still wouldn't admit it but sometimes he _was_ jealous. Thor was tall and blond and had the physique of a god and he looked amazing with his hair tied into a ponytail. And then he looked at himself, short, often short of breath, thanks to the ARC reactor, a geek who worked too much and...

“Tony! Hey,” Clint called and jolted him out of his thoughts. Thor grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his body. 

“Hey,” Tony greeted and walked to the ring. He watched Clint who just reached for his bottle and took a sip of water and Tony's throat went dry. Yes, Thor may look like a god but Clint? Clint was just gorgeous and Tony felt lucky to have him. And that's why he needed to talk to Thor. 

“Hey, babe.” Tony climbed up to the platform but stayed outside of the ring. Clint came over to him and smiled and Tony couldn't resist, he had to peck his lips. 

“I didn't want to interrupt, I just...” he started but Clint shook his head.

“That's okay, we were finished. I have to torture a bunch of Coulson's new agents at the range,” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh, then you won't mind if I borrow your playmate for a few minutes?” He asked the archer. Clint raised a brow and took another sip of his water. 

“Do I need to be jealous?” He asked then with a grin and Thor came over to them. 

“No, it's just the project I'm working on. I've told you about the distortion between the nine worlds when...” Tony started and Clint made a face. 

“Well, that sounds really interesting. I'm taking a shower if you need me.” He winked, grabbed his towel and left the ring. 

“What is your problem, Tony? Because I have never heard of a distortion between...” Thor started but Tony interrupted him with a gesture with his hand. He looked over his shoulder if Clint was out of earshot.

“I know, I just had to... I need to talk to you, Thor,” he said and then, when he was sure Clint was gone, he added quietly. “It's about... I have an offer and...” He wiped his face and took a deep breath. “Do you have a few minutes?” 

“Sure. Just let me take a shower,” the Asgardian said. Tony nodded.

“Okay, I'm in my workshop but...” he looked over his shoulder and Thor understood.

“I will keep quiet about whatever you tell me,” Thor said, smiled and left for the showers. Tony took a deep breath and went to his workshop to wait for him there. He hoped, he really hoped, Clint would like his plan.

***

“Is this really necessary?” Clint asked when Tony held a tie in his hand.

“It's only for a few seconds. And you trust me, right?” Tony asked. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“But...” he started but Tony interrupted him. 

“And – and that's the important part – what kind of surprise would it be if you could see it immediately?” 

“Tony, you know...” 

“... that you don't like to lose your sight. But I'm with you and I promise nothing bad will happen and it's just a few minutes. And it's worth your wile.” Tony took Clint's hand and squeezed it slightly. 

“Okay.” Clint nodded. Tony's grin broadened and he leaned in and kissed him. When they parted he took a deep breath before he turned around and let Tony blindfold him. 

“I love you, Clint,” Tony whispered in his ear before he took his hand and led him away. Clint trusted him, he really did and he followed him. They went to the elevator and Tony pressed a button because the car started to move only a few seconds later. Clint had no idea on which floor it stopped but it smelled familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Tony didn't let go of his hands while leading him to their destination. 

“Where are we?” Clint asked nervously. 

“We're almost there,” Tony said and Clint nodded. And then, a few seconds later he added, “Careful.” Tony put his hands on Clint's shoulders. “Step back.” Clint obeyed and he felt something hit his knees. “And now sit down.” 

Clint sat down. It was a soft surface, a couch or a bed, and Tony sat down beside him. 

“Move back,” he instructed and Clint obeyed again. So it was a bed then. “You can lie down,” Tony said. Clint tried it. It was a really soft bed. 

“Tony,” Clint started again but this time Tony shut him with a kiss, a soft, almost chaste kiss and Clint opened his mouth to deepen it. But then the bed dipped again, someone else was here and Clint tried to get up. 

“Shh,” Tony whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. “It's okay.” 

“But...” 

“You do not have to fear me, Clint.” He heard a second, deep, rumbling voice, a voice he knew. 

“Thor?” Clint finally ripped away the blindfold and stared incredulously at the Asgardian who lay beside him, then at Tony at his other side, then back at Thor. 

“Surprise,” Tony said and grinned but it almost sounded like a question. 

“Wha... I don't understand?” Clint asked and looked at his boyfriend. He usually was so jealous, he couldn't even stand when he was sparring with Thor and now...

“Well, since you like his hair – and 'other' attributes – I decided to set up a little 'Thunder Rumble' between me, you and the big guy." Tony smiled. 

“And you're okay with this?” He looked at Thor and gestured with his finger between the three of them. The Asgardian's smile broadened, he looked at Tony for a second and then he leaned in and kissed Clint. It was different than Tony's kisses, more demanding but also exploring. Clint was stunned for a second but then he invited Thor in, opened his mouth and touched his lips with his tongue. Thor's beard tickled at his face, the hair were longer than Tony's perfectly trimmed facial hair but it wasn't unpleasant. And he tasted different. While Tony tasted most of the time of coffee and the mints he always ate, Thor tasted sweeter, almost sugary. It was difficult to describe. But he was a great kisser. 

And then, when they parted, Tony kissed Thor, too. The Asgardian smiled one of his sweet smiles and Clint couldn't resist, he had to smile as well. 

But then both men realized his grin and turned onto him and in only a few seconds, Clint was naked between them. 

“Hey, what about you?” He complained and Thor removed his shirt. Tony swallowed and stared at Thor's broad but hairless chest before he reached out and touched him. 

“You like it?” Thor asked and Tony only nodded. Thor's smile got broader and Clint deliberated, if that was even possible. 

“Oh, definitely,” Tony smirked but then they seemed to remember that there was a stark naked archer between the two of them. “But today is for Clint.” Thor put his hand on Clint's knee and started to stroke his thigh and moved his head down to kiss Clint again. Tony removed the rest of his clothing while watching the two of them. Clint felt his blood leave his brain and reroute to lower body parts and then Tony put his hand on his other thigh, leaned down and started to suck his nipple. Clint sucked in the breath when Tony's teeth grazed the small nub. It sent shivers down his spine and Thor chuckled in his mouth. His hand rested very close to Clint's crotch now and Thor shared another glance with Tony before he finally touched Clint's hard dick. Thor's hand was huge, just like the rest of him, but he was gentle, when he cupped Clint's balls and dick. 

“You like that?” Tony whispered in his ear and Clint realized, that he lay beside him. He could only nod and Tony kissed him while Thor _played_ with his cock, teased it, let his fingernails run along the shaft and rolled his balls in his hands. 

“Oh, he likes it.” Thor chuckled and nodded and Clint's rock hard dick. It already leaked precum and Thor wiped it away with one finger and licked it clean. Clint couldn't hold back a throaty groan. 

“I like your taste,” he murmured and moved a bit and then Clint felt warm wetness around his cock and he threw his head back again. It felt incredible. Not as good as Tony, though, because Tony was the godfather of blowjobs, but Thor's mouth was... incredible. Thor's tongue ran along his shaft, massaged the vein on the underside while Tony sucked hickeys on Clint's throat and teased his nipples repeatedly. 

“Oh god,” Clint moaned and put his hand on Thor's head, fisted it in Thor's really soft, silky hair, let his fingers run through the strands and scratched Thor's scalp with his fingernails. The Asgardian groaned, too, and the rumbling sound sent waves of pleasure through Clint's body and he felt his dick twitch in Thor's mouth. 

“No, not like this,” the Asgardian said when he moved back. Clint wailed in frustration because he'd been so close already. Tony leaned over to the nightstand, grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his finger. He moved between Clint's legs. Thor grabbed one of them and held it so Tony could breach Clint's hole with one finger. And after a few seconds he added a second finger and then the third. Clint loved to be fucked and he wasn't as tight as a virgin and so he needed not much time to work him open. But when Tony wanted to move away Thor shook his head. 

“You should start,” he said and Tony cocked his head. Thor smiled and removed his pants and both, Clint and Tony, gaped. They had seen Thor in the showers but there he was always flaccid. Now that he was erect... well, let's say, the god was proportional in every way. 

“I think you're right,” Tony mumbled. He lubed his dick, lined up against Clint's entrance and when Clint nodded he breached him. 

“Yes!” Clint hissed and squeezed his eyes shut till Tony bottomed out. 

“You okay?” Tony asked. Clint nodded and he started to move. Slowly at first but then he sped up a bit.

Thor watched them for a few seconds but when Clint turned his head to him, reached for him, pulled him close to them, he followed. Clint reached for his dick and he could barely close his fingers around the shaft. But that didn't stop him to kiss its head, to lick the slit and the glans and the vein and it didn't stop him to roll his huge balls in one hand. And then he opened his mouth and put Thor's dick in, or better, the glans and maybe an inch of the shaft because he didn't manage to get more in. 

Tony groaned when he saw Clint's lips wrap around Thor's cock, the way his mouth had to stretch, and he snapped his hips forward. And he hit Clint's prostate. Clint moaned around the huge cock in his mouth. Thor leaned forward, put a hand on Tony's head and kissed him while both of them still fucked Clint. He placed the other one beside Clint to hold himself but the archer concentrated on pleasuring him without biting him because Tony hit his sweet spot with every thrust unerringly. He was rock hard, no one was touching his cock and he nevertheless smeared precum all over his belly.

Clint licked the glans, the sensitive spot on its underside, suckled it like a lollipop and Thor moaned again, low, rumbling, throatily. He moved his hips but when Clint arched his back Tony stopped to move. 

“No, babe, not like this,” he whispered. Clint groaned in frustration. He'd been close, only a few more thrusts but Tony refused to move. Quite the contrary, he removed his cock out of Clint's body and Thor did the same, he moved back. 

“Please,” he panted. His balls were drawn to his body and he was so close. Someone needed to touch him, like now. But Tony knew him and that's why he chuckled and moved back. 

“Turn around and on your knees,” he commanded and both, Tony and Thor, could see Clint's cock twitch in anticipation. But he obeyed immediately. Thor let his hands roam over Clint's back down to his ass as soon as Clint was on his knees and faced Tony. “See, I've told you,” Tony said and Thor chuckled. 

“Yes, you were right. He is beautiful on his knees,” Thor said and Clint felt even more precum dribble out of his dick and onto the sheets below him. He couldn't hold back another groan. Thor's hands still stroked his back and his ass, his legs, he let his fingers run through his crack and dipped his index finger in Clint's hole. 

“Please,” he pleaded again and only a few seconds later he felt something cool and wet at his entrance. Thor fingered him, stretched him even more and Clint knew that it was necessary. Tony wasn't small but in comparison to Thor? No way he could take him without more preparation. But the fact that Tony had fucked him was helpful, his sphincter was soft already and Thor had no problems to stretch him more. Tony leaned down and kissed him, explored his mouth with his tongue and sucked at Clint's tongue. 

“Are you ready?” He asked when they parted and looked over Clint's shoulder for a second. 

“Yes,” he whispered and only a moment later Thor removed his finger and he felt something thick, hard and wet at his entrance. “Please,” he whined and tried to move his hips back but Thor held him in position. 

“Slow,” Thor growled. And then he breached him. Thor's huge cock finally entered him. 

“Oh god,” he blurted when the glans was inside of his body. Thor stopped, gave him time to get accustomed. 

“Does it hurt?” Thor asked throatily but Clint shook his head. 

“No,” he mumbled. And then he added, “More.” Tony chuckled, leaned down and kissed him again. And Thor slowly but steadily moved his hips forward, impaled Clint on his huge dick till he finally bottomed out. Clint groaned in Tony's mouth. 

And then Thor started to fuck him. Slow, steady, powerful. Clint felt Thor's balls hit his own and the sensation was new but not unpleasant, quite the contrary. He'd never had sex with a man with balls as huge as Thor's but once again, Thor was exceptional in every way. He started to babble, to hiss and to groan and Tony, who lay in front of him and watched him getting fucked, grinned. 

“I guess I need to shut you up a bit, honey.” He sat up and positioned himself in front of Clint, grabbed his own cock and touched Clint's lips with it. He opened his mouth eagerly and wrapped his lips around Tony's dick. “That's it, babe,” Tony murmured and held Clint's head in place. “Spitroasted, all your holes stuffed and you like it. Look at you,” he teased. 

Clint tried to lick Tony's cock with all his experience but the hard pounding from behind, the huge hands on his hips holding him in position made it difficult. The two men literally fucked his brains out and he could only feel the sensations, feel Thor's cock rub along his prostate, feel his own dick dribble onto the sheets below him and the pleasure rising in him. And after a especially hard thrust from Thor he just exploded, screamed around Tony's cock and felt his own cum hit his chin. 

Tony, who had his hands fisted in his hair, couldn't hold out much longer and he orgasmed as well. Clint tried to swallow as much as possible but a part of it ran along his chin. But Thor didn't stop to pound his ass. He sped up, held onto Clint's hips and he knew that he would have marks there in a few hours but he couldn't care less. His ass was sore, he was tired and fucked out but that made it even better. To be used by the Asgardian and to know that Tony watched them aroused him and he felt his limp dick twitch again. Somehow Thor managed to sped up even more and the slapping of flesh on flesh was the hottest sound he'd heard lately. 

And then Thor groaned, well, he almost roared and filled Clint to the brim with his seed. Tony grabbed Clint's face and kissed him once again before all three men just slumped down, completely exhausted, Thor on his right and Tony on Clint's left side. 

Tony was well prepared. He only had to reach out his arm and could get the wet wipes he had on the nightstand and he handed out a few of them to Clint and Thor. The three men cleaned themselves as good as possible but no one wanted to get up and to the showers. 

“Thank you,” Clint whispered and kissed Tony and then he turned his head, repeated, “thank you,” and kissed Thor.

***

When they woke the next morning Clint was gone. Thor had his arms around Tony and seemed a little bit embarrassed. But before he could say something the two got interrupted by Clint, who brought a tray, filled with cups of coffee and plates with pancakes, into the bedroom. He was showered and wore boxers but both, Tony and Thor, could see the purple marks along his hips. Thor blushed violently but when Clint kissed first Tony and then Thor, he finally relaxed.

Thor left after they had had breakfast with a broad smile on his face and Clint straddled Tony's hips, placed both hands beside his head and leaned down to kiss the genius, slow, sensual and passionately. 

“This was amazing, babe,” Clint whispered. 

“So, you liked it?” Tony asked and Clint nodded. 

“Definitely,” he said. “But I hope this was a one time deal.” 

Tony cocked his head questioningly. “Why that?” He wanted to know.

“As amazing as it was, he would kill me. And by the way, I already have the most amazing boyfriend. I like Thor, I really do, but I don't need a second one,” Clint said and he saw relief on his face. “What? Did you expect anything else?” He couldn't hold back.

“No, I...” Tony started but Clint interrupted him with another kiss. 

“I love you, Tony,” Clint kissed him once more. “And thank you, by the way.” 

“I'm glad you liked it. And I'm also glad that you...” Tony started again and this time Clint just rubbed his crotch against Tony's. 

“Let's go to the shower now. There's something I need to do to you.” 

“Yeah, I think I'd like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

“... and then we...” Tony said but he stopped mid-sentence when they walked into the communal living room. Clint, who had looked at his phone at the moment, bumped into him and looked up. 

“Hey,” he complained but Tony raised his hand in a fist and Clint shut his mouth immediately, leaned to the left and looked over Tony's shoulder... only to see Thor fuck Steve into the couch. Literally. Clint swallowed. Tony gaped open-mouthed and Thor, who had realized that they were here, looked at them, grinned and winked. But he didn't stop for a second. 

Steve hadn't seen them so far but he was so far out of it, his mother could ride through the living room on a donkey and he wouldn't notice her. He knelt in front of Thor who held his hips and pounded into him. Steve was on his elbows and babbled uncontrollably. Tony had red tips on his ears. 

“Oh fuck... Thor... faster... please... come on, move your ass... yeah... oh god...” He didn't stop for a moment and sometimes it was really _colorful_. Thor grinned again when he saw Tony's hand already palming his crotch. And then the Asgardian threw a glance at the couch opposite of him and Steve and winked again. Clint's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Did he really mean that? But then, yes, Thor definitely meant it. 

Tony sat down and Clint followed him. He had to admit, he felt something stir in his own pants, too, and he rubbed with his hand over the bulge. He had no idea how sexy Steve could be when he was fucked into oblivion. The man could barely hold himself upright on his elbows and his whole body glistened in sweat. But his cock was rock hard and threads of precum soiled the couch beneath him but that didn't stop it to slap against Steve's belly with each hard thrust and that was probably one of the most erotic things he'd seen in the last time. Well, aside from the sexy guy who sat beside him and stroked his own erection. 

Thor slowed down a bit but his thrusts became harder and they heard the slapping of flesh on flesh, the sound of Thor's heavy lowhangers hitting Steve's drawn up balls every time and the super soldier panted and gasped even more, the babbling became barely understandable. Clint stroked his own cock, flicked his thumb over the head and dipped into the slit. He bit his lip to not groan out loud. Tony was rubbing his cock really fast now and Thor watched the two of them with a lecherous grin on his face. He smirked when he saw the genius bite his fingers to keep quiet and then he slapped Steve's ass-cheek. And Steve groaned like a bitch in heat and his arms gave in. He lay face down on the couch, his ass in the air and Thor slapped his cheek again. 

“Oh god... please... Thor... move... fuck...” 

Tony went rigid beside him and Clint saw the thick, white fluid appear between his fingers. Clint, who was really close himself, reached for Tony's hand and licked the sperm off of his hands and now Tony couldn't hold back a moan and that sound shoved Clint over the edge. Thor chuckled now and when he saw Tony lap Clint's come off of his fingers he sped up again. And Steve's groans became even louder and he tried to reach between his own legs but he couldn't, Thor pounded so hard into him that he almost fell off of the couch. 

“Faster... please... god...” Steve babbled. Sweat ran along his body and Thor slapped him a few more times and then he came, hard and with a loud scream and both, Clint and Tony, saw his cum hit Steve's own chin. Thor slammed into him once again and went stiff as well. His balls were drawn up and they seemed to pulsate when he pumped his sperm in Steve's body. And Clint felt his dick twitch again. 

“God, that was hot,” Tony said. Steve yelped, his eyes wide as saucers when his head snapped around. 

“Tony! Clint!” He somehow managed and tried to scramble away. But first he was so spent that he could barely move and second Thor still held him in position. 

“Guess it's time for us to leave,” Tony said cheerful, grabbed Clint's hand and dragged him out of the living room. But Clint could hear Steve ask Thor why he let them watch. 

“Did our coupling shame you?” Clint could hear and Tony laughed when the door fell close behind them. 

“They shouldn't fuck in the living room when they don't want to get caught,” he grinned, leaned over to Clint and pressed his body against his. And then he kissed him, touched Clint's lips with his tongue and Clint opened his mouth and let him in, sucked at his tongue and let Tony explore his mouth. 

“I need a shower. You coming?” Clint whispered when they parted and Tony pretended to deliberate for a second before he grinned. 

“Good idea.” 

 

 

Later that evening Clint was in the kitchen on the communal floor to prepare a few sandwiches for him and Tony when Steve entered the room, went to the fridge, opened it and stared in it for a few seconds. But then he closed it without taking anything out of it. 

“Clint, I...” he started but Clint just shook his head. 

“You don't need to explain yourself, Steve. We're all grown ups here and when you and Thor want to have fun together in the living room then... why not?” He put the knife aside and turned around. “Actually, it's me who should apologize for...” he made a circling motion with his index finger and nodded with his head to the living room. “You know... watching.” 

“It's just...” Steve licked his lips and blushed violently. Clint grinned.

“Been there, done that. I know, it's hard to resist him,” he said and Steve's eyes went wide. “It was a surprise from Tony,” he explained and Steve's complexion became even redder. He opened the fridge again and this time he took a bottle of water out of it and opened it. 

“I have to admit, it was his smooth and shiny hair,” Steve said and took a sip of his water. 

“Really? I thought it was his tight butt and cock that did it,” Clint said, laughing as Steve coughed incredulously and almost choked on a mouthful of water. 

He went to him and patted his back till the coughing subsided. “And by the way, that was quite a show you two put on,” he whispered. And Steve started to cough again and spluttered unintelligible words. 

“It's okay,” Clint said, took the plate with sandwiches, opened the fridge, took two bottles of Gatorade, gave all of it to Steve and shoved him to the door. “Guess you two need it.” 

“How do you...” Steve asked and Clint grinned again.

“You reek of sex, Rogers. Go, and have fun.” 

Steve blushed again but this time a smile appeared on his face, too. “Thank you.” He took the plate and the drinks and hurried out of the kitchen. 

“Young love,” Clint sighed and started anew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened before and after Chapter 4 :D

**Before**

Clint had seen it weeks ago. Of course he had seen it. There was a reason why he got called 'Hawkeye'. Whenever Steve and Thor were in the same room they sneaked glances in the other one's direction when they thought no one would see it. Thor had checked Steve's ass out quite a few times while Steve often _subtly_ touched the Asgardian's arm or shoulders.

But so far neither one had made a move. 

He had talked to Tony about it two weeks ago when they were lying in their bed. But Tony had just looked at him, confused since he was working on a new Iron Man suit. He hadn't noticed it but he had chuckled slightly. 

“These two,” he had said, turned around in Clint's arms and kissed him. 

Still, nothing has happened since he noticed it The two idiots still danced around each other, pined and suffered in their loneliness. So to speak.

***

But then, a week before he and Tony stumbled upon them fucking on the couch in the communal living room, Steve came to him, Clint.

He was cooking in the communal kitchen to surprise the team and he was supposed to be alone here. Or at least, he had thought he was alone but apparently, Steve was here, too. Or he was already back from whatever he had to do every Thursday afternoon. He never told anyone whereto he went.

Clint just chopped carrots when he noticed Steve loitering in the doorjamb, staring in his direction and fiddling around with his hands. But when he kept quiet Clint sighed, put the knife away and turned to look at him. 

“You can chop the celery if you're done abrading the flooring,” he said and out of the corner of his eye he saw Steve blush violently. 

“I... I didn't want to disturb you,” he said and Clint smirked inwardly, handed him a knife, a cutting board, the celery and a bowl to put it in. Steve started to cut the vegetables concentrated and didn't look up but Clint knew, that he had something on his mind. But he also knew that he had to let him do it his way. Steve would talk to him if he was ready. 

When he was done with the celery he shoved the bowl in Clint's direction and Clint gave him another bowl and bell peppers to cut. 

“Can I ask you a question, Clint?” Steve asked after a while chopping peppers in silence. He put his knife down and turned to look at Clint. 

“Sure. Shoot.” 

“You and Tony... How did you....tell him you were interested?” Steve asked and Clint saw the red tips of his ears again. His fair complexion was a curse sometimes. 

“Why? You wanna make a move on him?” Clint asked and Steve gasped and stared at him, horrified that he could think he would try to steal Clint's man. Clint laughed at his face. “Just kidding. I think it's Point Break you're interested in?”

Steve blushed even more. “Is that so obvious?” He asked then. 

Clint chuckled. And pointed at his eyes. “Hawkeye, remember?” 

“Oh,” was Steve's eloquent answer. But then he added, “It's... have you seen his hair? And his arms? And...” He stopped to blush again. Clint cleared his throat. 

“Actually, Tony came onto me. But I have to admit I never hid the fact that I was interested.” Steve pursed his lips and stared at his hands.

“But... how? How do I let him know...” He sighed and wiped his face with his left hand. Clint took a deep breath, shoved the vegetables away and went to fetch two mugs from the cupboard, filled both with coffee and handed one of them to Steve before he sat down on a stool. 

“Would you believe me when I tell you that Thor is pining as much as you?” 

“He is?” Steve sat down, too. Clint took a long sip of his coffee and nodded then. 

“Yes, he definitely is. So, if you want to let Thor know your interested, just plant a kiss on the sucker... or slip him a naked sketch of yourself. Either one will let him know you like him,” he said. Steve spat some of his coffee on the counter before he started coughing violently.

“You think that will work?” He asked when he could speak again.

“Steve, why don't you just ask him out? I mean, invite him for a coffee. He's even more addicted than Tony, he won't let the chance of getting some coffee for free slip. Believe me. And talk to him.” Clint sighed.

“But... but what do I tell him? What...” Steve started and Clint shook his head and interrupted him.

“Steve, you've been with someone before, right?” 

“Yes, of course. Just...” 

“... never with a man?” Clint asked and Steve blushed again. 

“What would you do?” He asked instead of an answer. 

“Try the naked sketch of yourself,” Clint said and Steve coughed once more. “Just kidding. Talk to him, Steve. It will work.”

***

**After**

Clint lay on his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling when he heard Tony enter the bedroom. He had only a towel around his hips and flopped down beside him. 

“So, who'd've thought that Cap has it?” He asked. Clint chuckled. 

“I bet Steve won't walk straight the next week.” 

“Steve will never walk straight again,” Tony said and both men snorted a laugh simultaneously. 

“Idiot,” Clint said with a grin. “But honestly, I'm happy for the two of them. They are... oh god, don't tell anyone I used that word... they are cute together.” 

“Yeah, they are,” Tony finally admitted. “And that was quite a show they put on.” 

Clint looked down along his body and saw him half hard already. 

“Seriously?” He asked and Tony shrugged and smirked. They just had a hand job in the living room and then a blow job in the shower. 

“Hey, it's not my fault that I have to share my bed with the hottest guy around.” Tony jokingly complained.

“Oh, that's really a hardship.” Clint nodded slowly. “But if it's easier, I can go...” He grinned. 

Tony moved and only a second later he sat on Clint's hips and held his hands in his own. “Don't you dare. There are so many things I need to do to you right now,” he said. 

Clint smiled lazily. “Then you better get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
